konoha gets sick
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: poor konoha and squid girl gets sick
1. Chapter 1

konoha gets sick.

one day at school konoha,the sos brigade, her sister konata who was sleeping and the love birds kazuki and tokiko were talking.

then the gender bend sos brigade came in hey haruki and his team said haruhi.

hi ms. suzumiya and her team said haruki and his team.

ms. suzumiya said konoha.

what konoha?

i think i'm going to throw up.

then konoha threw up on her dress.

tokiko wake konata, kazuki get a bucket, yuki call kyon and his team konoha got sick.

konata konata wake up said tokiko.

what tokiko said konata who woke up.

your sister got sick.

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat sis are you ok.

no sis.

then at the btsoot squad room kyon was talking to nagato.

(ok kyon is alone because bobby pikachue and his team had to go to nurses office).

well my team mate squid girl got sick and was took with my team to the nurses office nagato i'll see you and the sos brigade there ok bye said kyon.

then in the nurses office kyon saw bobby pikachue and his team.

hey kyon said yotsuba.

man yotsuba tell cap konoha izumi got sick.

uh bobby pikachue.

yes said bobby pikachue

konoha izumi got sick.

man.

then the sos brigade came.

are you all right konoha? said tsubasa.

no tsubasa i thew up on my dress.

then squid girl thew up more ink.

hey best friend.

hey izu-hic-mi.

tbc.

poor poor konoha izumi how is she going to get better we'll find out soon so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

the problem of haruhi suzumiya.

then in the club room konata and her team were back where they were sitting.

poor konoha said itski.

you said it itski and poor squid girl too said tokiko.

then ed came in.

sorry i'm late ms. suzumiya he said.

its ok ed said haruhi.

wheres konoha?

she got sick said yuki nagato.

thanks for telling my room mate.

its ok.

hic hic hic said konata.

do you have the hicups izumi.

yeah hic.

great now what am i going to do without konoha.

maybe you should have ryoko in the sos brigade.

no ed she is evil e-v-i-l evil.

sorry.

then konata saw her mom and dad picking up her sister konoha.

get will soon sis thought konata.

konata. konata. hey izumi!

huh yes.

if you miss your si-.

konata to the nurses office please.

ok bye everyone.

bye konata said the sos brigade.

tbc.

looks like the izumi sisters are going home please review.


	3. Chapter 3

visiting the izumi's.

the next day konata got up and put on her school outfit.

sis sis said konoha.

you know i can't stay sis if i stay i'll be late said konata

but todays no school sis.

oh.

then konata put her tanktop on and her shorts.

then the door bell rang.

konoha konata your friends are here said their mom.

haruhi and her team are here.

you go down stairs i'll just stay up here and rest.

ok.

then konoha closed her eyes.

woof zzz... woof.

man shes sleeping said haruhi

yes ms. suzumiya.

man look at this tokiko said kazuki.

konata is the best sis i can- yellow hey bobby pikachu yeah i'm still sick ok bye.

then konoha went back to sleep.

man your sis sure is sleepy said yuki.

i know.

ok everyone din-din time

then when it was time for bed konata went in her bed.

night sis.

night.

tbc.

looks like konata is going to school without her sis pease review.


	4. Chapter 4

a day without konoha.

the next day konata got ready for school.

woof woof woof woof woof said konoha.

bye sis said konata.

bye.

then at school konata was at the club roon.

moring.

morning izumi said haruhi and her team.

so ms. suzumiya what are going to do today?

we're going outside to find out why your sis is sick.

sweet.

then konata went past bobby pikachu's club room.

woof woof woof woof.

then konoha saw her team and sister.

get will soon sis.

then konata bumped into ed.

ow ed watch where you going shorty.

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

ed calm down.

ok tokiko

konata look its ripto.

hey loser.

what said ripto.

did you make my sis sick?

no but vlad did.

vlad master made my sis sick?

yep.

ok tell vlad not to do that anymore ok.

fine.

tbc.

look like konoha will go back to school with her sister please review.


	5. Chapter 5

konoha welcome back.

the next day konoha woke up and put her hand on her head.

then konata woke up morning sis she said.

mornin said konoha.

what are you doing?

i'm feeling if my fever went down.

then konata put her hand on her sister's head.

it seems it did sis.

sweet.

then at school the izumi sisters were at the club room.

guys konoha is back geso said squid girl.

welcome back konoha said her team.

its good to be back.

ready sis.

yes.

then lets go.

the end.

please review.


End file.
